


Early Mornings

by LostCryptid



Series: Tumblr Smooch Prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Sleepy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostCryptid/pseuds/LostCryptid
Summary: Early Mornings are good when Sirius gets to wake up next to Remus
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, james potter/lily evans potter (background)
Series: Tumblr Smooch Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883362
Kudos: 37





	Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadowRay_Cosplay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowRay_Cosplay/gifts).



> Prompt fill for:  
> One person tracing the other’s lips with a fingertip until they can’t resist any longer, tilting their chin towards them for a kiss.
> 
> Hope you like it Ray <3

Sirius was more asleep than awake and technically was planning on staying like that for a while longer. Were it not for that insistent finger that had started to trace along his lower lip gently. 

"Remus?" his voice was still rough from sleep. 

"Hmm?"

The finger stopped, pressing lightly against his lower lip. 

"What are you doing?" Sirius questioned, refusing to open his eyes just now. 

"Nothing."

Sirius could hear the amusement tingeing Remus' voice. 

The finger slowly picked its movement up once more. Tracing along his bottom lip before moving to the upper one. 

"Doesn't feel like nothing.", Sirius mumbled, slowly opening his eyes to look at Remus. 

Remus smiled at him. The soft morning light that shone through the windows gave his brown curls a golden touch. 

"I'm pretty sure it's nothing though.", he said, tapping lightly against Sirius' lips. 

Sirius scrunched his nose up and surged forward the next time Remus' finger moved to catch it between his teeth, making Remus laugh. 

"Still doesn't feel like nothing." he muttered around the digit. 

"Is that so?" Remus asked, arching one of his eyebrows. His finger wriggling against Sirius' tongue. As much as it could anyway. 

"That so." Sirius replied, and let go of Remus' finger, instead grabbing the collar of the other's shirt to pull him close enough that he could press his lips against Remus' in a soft kiss. 

Remus hummed softly, and Sirius could feel him melt into the kiss, relaxing against him while he nipped softly on Remus' lips. 

Whack. 

A pillow hit the back of his head, making his head bump against Remus'. 

"Stop it, you two, it's too early to put up with your gay shit.", he heard James mutter from his bed. 

He pulled back to turn around. 

"You're just jealous you can't wake up with Evans next to you.", he shot back and James flipping him the bird only confirmed his guess. 

Remus laughed, and Sirius turned back around to kiss him again. If James didn't want gay shit in his morning, he simply would need to go an crawl into Lily's bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are still open and the entire List of Prompts can be found here [Prompts](https://constantlytiredghost.tumblr.com/post/626550999357816832/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts)


End file.
